


Darkroom

by kkamli



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Somnophilia, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkamli/pseuds/kkamli
Summary: The walls in Kyungsoo and Baekhyun's apartment are thin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic contains deeply disturbing themes. Please read at your own risk.

At night, Kyungsoo's bedroom is blue. The yellow of artificial light is thrown aside to only charging plugs and a dim strip of moonlight. He stares up from his position on his back - neatly under covers with his head in the center of his pillow. The ceiling is an artfully bumpy surface. It's a texture that swirls as he loses himself to his own touch, rhythmic with the sound from the next room. 

The resounding moans that reach every imaginable pitch are thinly muffled. They shape an occasional word. "Please," or "Yes," or "More, more, more!" A low thudding creates a beat for the sickeningly porn-like sound, and Kyungsoo thrusts in time, slipping his thick lubricated cock through his tight fist. His own voice is much softer, much more quiet. "Yes," he tries his own sound, simple and calm. He imagines orchestrating those desperate cries. He watches the ceiling curl. His eyes roll back. Breath hitches. There's a pleasurable shout through the wall. Cum bursts from his dick to leak over his rapidly weakening grip. 

He breathes deep for a long time in his drying smut while he stares at quivering blue. The sounds die out and he sleeps at some point, but hardly remembers. 

It's a normal, quiet morning. Kyungsoo drops his pajama pants in the washer with a few other garments. The washer and dryer are in the apartment's luxurious bathroom, so right after, he has easy access to the shower. In it, he knocks over his roommate's poorly organized bottles of products and has to straighten them. 

By the time he's dried and dressed, he can move his clothes to the dryer. He cooks and eats breakfast. He watches a bit of the news while he eats. He doesn't like it, the news, but nothing is on and he's too lazy to pull out his laptop. He turns it off before he washes his dishes, and after that, his laundry is dry. He takes the small pile to his room to be folded. 

Through the thin wall, he strains to hear soft whispers. He has no idea what's being said, only that his roommate is suddenly deciding to be considerate this morning. 

He blinks and sees blue. 

He packs his camera into a red shoulder bag. It joins his wallet and his keys. There's lots of space left. He takes his phone in his hand, checking social media on his way out. Baekhyun has posted a photo update. A bedhead selfie with Chanyeol, pillows making the backdrop. It's caption says 'two months strong' with a bunch of unnecessary emoticons and Kyungsoo's stomach twists. He leaves the quiet apartment, locking the door behind him. 

Kyungsoo loves this building. An old flame lived in it prior to leaving the country. At that time, he dreaded losing access to the grounds, which feature several particularly sumptuous amenities that he practically ignores now that he actually lives here. More important to him is the neighborhood, an art-loving and LGBT friendly space full of inspiration. More important to him still, is the curfew. 10pm. Lights out through the suburb. Night for what it truly is. It's unusual, even inconvenient, but it's surreal and he loves it. The black, quiet night in the city.

Still, he never expected to be able to live here. The rent is high. Kyungsoo is a successful photographer, but not 'that' successful. Asking someone he barely knew about renting together felt ridiculous to him. Baekhyun reacted, however, as if it was the only logical step. 

Baekhyun was a friend of his former lover, a bright and social personality that could have rubbed Kyungsoo the wrong way, if he wasn't so gently introduced to it. The two have found lots of commonground. Art. Movies. Obscure sexualities, being that Baekhyun is an addict and Kyungsoo is a virgin. 

"Why? You're so hot though," Baekhyun had said to the discovery. "I hope you're not waiting to get married, because that's never gonna be legal." 

"It's not the lack of opportunity," Kyungsoo had calmly explained, and it surely wasn't. Even his boyfriend at the time had tried to convince him multiple times, but Kyungsoo was never comfortable with it. Kissing, already, had felt far too intimate. 

And it wasn't that he didn't think about it, he had explained to Baekhyun. Thinking about it, watching porn, fantasizing - that was all different. He needed that disconnect. Anything with another person was just an invasion on himself. 

In complete awe, Baekhyun had even foolishly tried to offer himself. Actually, at one point, he drunkenly begged. But after being denied several times, Baekhyun has seemingly become the person that perhaps understands the best. He now introduces Kyungsoo as 'his ace roommate'. It's a label that Kyungsoo isn't sure of - but it keeps uncomfortable flirting at bay. Baekhyun is dating Chanyeol now, who Kyungsoo barely knows. He dislikes it, but as for the anniversary post, he clicks like. It seems a polite thing to do. 

On the walk from his apartment, to elevator, to sidewalk, his phone helps him discover many other pointless things. A guy he talked to once in college is getting married in a week. His mother has a few vaguely bigoted opinions. Nothing interesting is happening today. He's going to be a little early to his meeting. 

He rides the bus. He keeps telling himself he needs to get another bike for these short distance routes. He has to wait at the apartment building - he doesn't have access inside without Junmyun. 

Junmyun is a real estate agent. Kyungsoo loves working with real estate agents. They do all the talking for him. The pay isn't bad either. 

Junmyun is especially nice. When Kyungsoo was getting to know him, he wasn't very good at any of this. Rather, he had vision and drive, but lacked the necessary confidence for a salesman. That time has passed, and Kyungsoo appreciates the dramatic growth. 

Junmyun is all smiles when he finally approaches, after handing his keys to a valet. "I hope you weren't waiting long," he says, shaking Kyungsoo's hand. 

"You're actually on time," Kyungsoo comments, smiling. He feels relaxed with Junmyun. 

"Let's go," Junmyun says. He doesn't hold any doors for Kyungsoo. He expects Kyungsoo to keep up through the building's navigation - expects Kyungsoo to stroll through as confidently as he does when he does nothing more than flash a key card to the door man. 

Kyungsoo feels very much like nothing more than a shadow following behind Junmyun and he likes it. 

The apartment is nice. He takes pictures for over an hour, carefully planning, angling, and lighting each feature for the lens of his camera. It's one of their speedier sessions. He's satisfied when Junmyun invites him to lunch, but turns it down because of a business tip that has been drilled into him from his father. 

'Always appear busy.' 

Kyungsoo goes straight to the studio he works from. He buries himself for a long time in the black and red darkroom. He has mundane fantasies of how lunch would have gone with Junmyun. He imagines it going well. He thinks, just a little bit, about whether or not Junmyun is the type of person who can understand a sexless relationship. 

He leaves the darkroom with his prints hours later. It's a short trip home, so he lingers at the studio, which is shared with several other renters who are kind enough to ignore him for their own work. He checks his phone and has several messages from Baekhyun. 

"Gonna be out for dinner!" Increasingly common.  
"Do you mind if Chanyeol stays again?"  
"You can say no."  
"We're going to bring you liquor either way."  
"Picking out a movie to watch too." 

It burns Kyungsoo up that Baekhyun looks at him as so free. Maybe he has his own plans. 

"He can stay," he messages back, brief. 

Baekhyun sends back a flurry of heart and smiling emoticons, mixed in with suggestive alcoholic ones. 

Kyungsoo wants to sink back into the darkroom, where everything is less bright and blue. 

When he gets home and starts cooking dinner for himself. A part of him knows that he's being a little more elaborate than usual because he wants Baekhyun to feel sorry that he missed his cooking. He considers ways to politely ban him from leftovers, but his softer side insists that he wants Baekhyun to taste it. 

He cleans before he eats, only because he has no idea when Baekhyun and Chanyeol will be back and he doesn't want to give them a chance to offer assistance. He prefers cleaning his own messes. 

Kyungsoo eats and there's no sign of them. He has plenty of time to put away the leftovers, clean a couple more dishes, and disappear into his bedroom for some time on his laptop. 

The porn that he's been looking at is getting increasingly boring to him. He stares at pictures of tied hands above plush asses, but continuously drifts his gaze over to the wall behind his bed and thinks of the sounds that Baekhyun makes. 

He doesn't get around to jerking off before he hears the celebrating couple return. 

They're drunk. It's only a little after 8. They practically spill onto the sofa, crushing grocery bags in their hands and giggling. Seeing that, Kyungsoo wants to retreat back into his room, but Baekhyun is already beckoning him over, saying, "Look, we brought snacks." 

Kyungsoo softens up after a few minutes on the couch with them. They start off keeping their hands to themselves, snacking and drinking and laughing at the funny movie they brought. Kyungsoo monitors and pours their drinks, watching them and finding them more entertaining than the film. Their smiles and laughs are syncronized. He thinks they look more like brothers than lovers. 

"Cold," Chanyeol mumbles at some point, and Baekhyun's response is to hastily slip his hands between Chanyeol's legs. Kyungsoo expects Chanyeol to laugh and swat him away, but instead his drunkenly red skin burns brighter and he stiffens. Only when he makes eye contact with Kyungsoo for a brief moment does he gently move Baekhyun's hand away. 

In a few more hours, Kyungsoo finds himself in bed, listening again to Baekhyun's moans. Despite his best effort, he can't bring himself off before the sound is gone. He ends up staying up late, laptop joining him in bed and brightening his room to sun like red warmth with violent videos on mute. It still isn't satisfying, when he shuts it and passes out amongst still, deep blue. 

He's groggy when he wakes up at the usual hour. He listens for a moment - the room behind him is quiet. He rolls out of bed and slinks out of his room, laundry in his arms. To his surprise, Baekhyun's door is wide open. He can't imagine that they're already up and gone. It bothers him - tremendously - and he puts his small pile of laundry on the back of the couch so he can go to close it. 

The room is filled with light from the window spreading around the intimate post; Chanyeol's pink form pressed between Baekhyun's slender bare legs. Kyungsoo can't help freezing, staring at the flesh fold on Baekhyun's thigh with each of Chanyeol's deep thrusts. He's heard them fucking a million times. It's unmistakably loud, but now there's only hitches of breath from Chanyeol. Kyungsoo notes Baekhyun's still and sleeping face. 

He's so busy staring that he misses when Chanyeol plainly sees him and hesitates for half a minute before continuing as he was. 

Eventually, Kyungsoo manages to pull the door shut. 

Laundry, then shower. He over-boils the egg he tries to make. He forgets to move his laundry to the dryer. He drinks a full glass of orange juice, then two glasses of water. He continuously looks to Baekhyun's closed door as he eats his toast, pacing in front of the couch. He hears his cell phone from his room. 

'Sorry', is the message from Chanyeol. Kyungsoo can't think of a response before there's more. 

'He knows I do it. He asked me to wake him up that way, but when he drinks like that, nothing wakes him up.'

'I didn't think you'd be awake for a while.' 

'I forgot to close it after I went to the bathroom.' 

'He's okay with it.' 

Kyungsoo decides to pack up his camera and leave the apartment, never sending a message back to Chanyeol. He spends the day trying to forget what he saw, and how it made him feel. He invests himself in capturing art from his lens, traveling on the bus through some locations he's only considered scouting before.

He finds himself unsatisfied by every little thing. The sky is too bright, too blue. He finds himself grunting out loud and notices some odd looks from people passing by. On the bus, heading to his studio, he tries covering his eyes for a while with his hands. He almost misses his stop. 

He finally finds peace in the darkroom where he lies out on the floor, staring into red safelights. He thinks through the morning, and then further back. He thinks of Baekhyun's squirming body and over the top moans. He thinks of when Baekhyun begged him to have sex, his hand pushing on his chest, legs bending around his lap - the dominance from him - the urge to fight from Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo feels curious. Intense, burning, lustful curiosity. 

Chanyeol can't have told Baekhyun anything. Baekhyun is far too confrontational to have heard that Kyungsoo saw them fucking and not say anything about it. When Kyungsoo gets home, Baekhyun is immersed in a PC game, hyper speed clicks audible from the open door of his room. 

"I'm making dinner," Kyungsoo announces in the doorway. 

"Wow, I love you," Baekhyun enthuses, without looking away from the computer. 

"When you get a chance, come help," says Kyungsoo. 

Baekhyun groans, but says, "Sure." 

It's only a few minutes later that Baekhyun comes in, asking, "What?", and Kyungsoo immediately slides a glass of soju to him. "Drink that," Kyungsoo says, "and then start some rice." 

Baekhyun smiles brightly. "Okay, drink all of this and start the rice after, or start the rice while drinking all of this?" 

"Figure it out," Kyungsoo says, smiling back at him. 

Baekhyun chugs the soju down, hiccups, and laughs, "So, rice..." 

Kyungsoo fills his glass while Baekhyun starts washing the grains. Baekhyun makes a lot of jokes, and does a lot of weird dancing. He must have energy to expel after spending the day on his computer. Kyungsoo asks him when Chanyeol left, and Baekhyun says around noon - after that, the one-year boyfriend isn't mentioned again. 

Baekhyun vomits his dinner. His noisy gagging is such that Kyungsoo can plainly hear, even with the bathroom door closed. But when he leaves the bathroom, he asks for another glass, and Kyungsoo happily supplies it. 

Baekhyun is actually in the middle of trying to ramble a story when he suddenly gets up and declares he's going to sleep. "I'm drunk, sorry." And Kyungsoo is impressed that Baekhyun makes it to bed. 

He wonders how long he should wait. He busies himself by cleaning up - he does a sloppy job, because as little as he drank in comparison to his roommate, he's still a little tipsy. He turns off most of the lights, and then leans to Baekhyun's door. He wants to hear snoring, or anything. He doesn't. 

He can't keep himself distracted for long. He comes up with an excuse. 'Thought I heard something,' is what he'd say if Baekhyun woke up when he noisily opens the door. But Baekhyun is still, stomach down on his bed, face crooked against his pillow. Out like a light. 

Kyungsoo closes the door and it becomes very dark in Baekhyun's room - the little blue computer lights hardly cut into the black air, and the curtains in front of his window must be thick enough to block out the bright moon. For a while, he just stands there, not sure how to be careful enough to go forward. Then, he decides to feel his way to the bed. 

Baekhyun's bed is soft and warm, the mattress squishes dramatically when Kyungsoo climbs onto it, and he feels Baekhyun roll a little - but he doesn't make a sound. Kyungsoo lies beside him and waits to see a flash of white eyes. He tries to make more excuses in his head. 'I was afraid' and 'I was drunk' - but he doesn't need to say anything. 

He reaches a hand out, feeling around Baekhyun's face - checking the outline of his eyes, his nose, his lips. He rubs his lips for a long time, wanting Baekhyun to taste his skin. It's easy for Kyungsoo to decide that this is nice - relaxing - intimacy with no strings. A body to explore that can't question him, or fight him. He presses his thumb into Baekhyun's mouth. All of his movements are slow. He keeps expecting Baekhyun to stir, but he doesn't. 

He presses more fingers into Baekhyun's mouth, stretching his lips, rubbing his teeth dry, making him drool. He stops himself from pressing those fingers in far enough to make him gag, but it's definitely tempting. He withdraws his hands, coated in spit, spreading them over Baekhyun's cheeks, pressing his thumbs up into his nostrils, leaning forward and licking his septum. His heart races with the absolute freedom. He almost wants to laugh. 

He decides to push things. He lowers his hands to Baekhyun's shoulders and rolls him to his back, being quick in the movement. He imagines his excuse. 'Wanted to make sure you were breathing.' Baekhyun doesn't stir, but Kyungsoo leans down to listen to his breath anyway. He is so quiet while he sleeps. For all the times that he's thought of making him moan, he thinks he prefers this. 

Kyungsoo climbs on top of Baekhyun, sitting on his stomach, continuing to listen to him breathe. He pushes his fingers deep into his ears. His ears feel so tight. He thrusts his fingers in and out of them for a while - not that Baekhyun shows any sign of caring, then he sucks his fingers into his mouth to taste. He decides that Baekhyun tastes good. 

He pushes his finger tips back into Baekhyun's ear, pressing deeper, bending down and shoving his tongue between his lips to taste more. He hangs his tongue out and moves Baekhyun's head up and down, so that the back of Baekhyun's throat is only teased by the tip of his tongue. Kyungsoo moans, but Baekhyun is still pleasantly silent. 

After a while, he sits up, popping his fingers away from Baekhyun's ears. He grabs hold of Baekhyun's shirt. He stops himself from tearing it apart, just dragging it up instead. He drags his hands over Baekhyun's chest, feeling for his small nipples and grabbing them in tight pinches when he finds them. He yanks. He expects to hear Baekhyun yell - but there's no sound. Kyungsoo has no excuse any more. He doesn't care. His eyes are adjusting well. He watches Baekhyun's pretty, sleeping face outlined in dark blue. He twists his nipples. He wants them bruised. 

His dick is rock hard, and he thinks he could just cum right on Baekhyun's face now and be satisfied, but there's more he wants to explore and he feels the absolute power and knows that he can. He can have all of Baekhyun - he can get away with it. 

He turns Baekhyun over before he pulls his pants down. The move is so violent again that he's sure Baekhyun will at least make a sound, but he doesn't. Fuck, Kyungsoo thinks, maybe Baekhyun has a condition, but he doesn't care. He pushes his fingers into the legs of Baekhyun's tight underwear and pulls back to let go, making the fabric slap his hips. He does it several more times, trying to adjust his eyes to see the shape of Baekhyun's ass. Finally, he decides the underwear are just too dark, and he drags them down, with effort. 

He digs into the crack of Baekhyun's ass to spread it apart and he stares for a long time at the dark crevice before he hungrily drops his face there, sucking and licking at the small waiting hole. It's noisy, wet slurps that taste like sweat. He can't believe how still Baekhyun is, but he finds that he loves it, being in control of every move he makes- he presses his tongue so hard into his ass that Baekhyun's entire body shifts back and forth. He imagines Baekhyun's sleeping, drooling expression. 

When he sits up, he stares for a long time, still trying to adjust his eyes to the streak of light blue that is Baekhyun's mostly nude body. He licks his lips, which are coated in Baekhyun's taste. His dick throbs. He imagines fucking Baekhyun, and it's nice, but he also imagines Baekhyun waking up, moaning, calling his name - and it worries him. 

He uses pillow cases. He steals them away from pillows and rolls them into strips of fabric. He wraps the first one around Baekhyun's mouth and ties it tight behind his head, making his lips open over it and his teeth clench it. He pulls the second pillow case over Baekhyun's entire head - so he'll see nothing. He ties it at his skinny neck. He wonders, if Baekhyun wakes up, if he'll presume it's Chanyeol - or if he'll imagine worse. Kyungsoo decides it doesn't matter, as long as he's quiet. 

He pushes in fingers two at a time, spreading lotion from the nightstand into Baekhyun's asshole. It's easily slick and open, and Kyungsoo doesn't spend a lot of time with it. He spreads some of the lotion to his already leaking dick, then plunges unceremoniously deep into Baekhyun's ass. He reaches beneath Baekhyun and holds onto his enlarged nipples, then he watches his fat folding thighs as he thrusts violently into him. Baekhyun's hips seem to follow Kyungsoo's with little effort, bouncing between the mattress and taking slaps from his balls. 

This isn't like fucking another person. It's like fucking a toy - his toy - his doll. 

In a matter of minutes, he's shooting cum deep into Baekhyun's ass, riding out the orgasm with jerking hips and twists at Baekhyun's chest. He finally hears Baekhyun - whimpering and gasping. It's too late, Kyungsoo thinks to himself. He moves his hands and lays his body heavily onto Baekhyun, who everso slightly begins to squirm. He grabs Baekhyun's ass cheeks, squishes and gropes for a while until the squirming becomes more violent and the whimpering louder. 

Then, it's annoying. He climbs off of Baekhyun and grabs his tied neck, lifts his body and slams his head into his headboard, over and over, until Baekhyun is still again. 

He sighs, relieved, and gets up to leave the room. He forgot to turn the light off in his own room, so it's bright and warm when he enters. 

He thinks he'll go to lunch with Junmyun in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Top!Soo Fest Birthday Event (2016-2017). I highly recommend that anyone who enjoys this story read the other stories from the fest as well. They were spectacular. ( http://topkyungsoo.livejournal.com/7128.html ) 
> 
> This story was voted "Most Unusual Unexpected Shocking." Thank you so much to the readers who commented on and voted for this story! Thank you also to Lia from kyungporn@tumblr, you are the greatest inspiration. 
> 
> To the question 'Did Baekhyun die?': If he did, honestly, I would have warned for character death. It was not my intention that Baekhyun died. Of course, it is open to interpretation and I honestly love that it turned out so questionable. But if there were a sequel, it would be implicated that Baekhyun wised up and went still of his own accord, as that was my true intent. Obviously, as this was from Kyungsoo's maniacal perspective, there was no room to explore that concept within this one shot. Anyway, just some thoughts for you guys. Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
